


Love Languages

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Communication, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Languages, M/M, Post-Canon, Snapshots, Snippets, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Snapshots exploring the ways that Mako and Wu show their love.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Wuko Week is Love Languages and...here are some snapshots of the happy couple's life (and how they go about showing their love)
> 
> Beta'd by my fab sibling, Joey~  
> Please enjoy!!

**Receiving Gifts**

Mako was never big on presents. It probably had something to do with not knowing where he or his brother would sleep at night that made material things unnecessary. He could count on one hand what he’d hold onto.

So, when he and Wu had started dating and the king began showering him with gifts, he wasn’t sure how to react.

“You really didn’t have to,” Mako said, lifting a pair of golden shoes from a box on his lap. “I mean, you really, really didn’t have to.”

“Oh, but they’ll look great on you!” Wu replied with clasped hands. “I saw them in the shop and just knew I had to get them for you.” He paused, looking up at Mako with impossibly big eyes, his lower lip jutted out in a little pout. “Do you not like them?”

Mako swallowed. “Uh…”

He let Wu down easy about the presents. He just explained that, after growing up with nothing, he didn’t really need to fill his apartment with, well, everything. And even though Wu didn’t seem to understand fully, he nodded and promised to be much more selective with his gifts.

**Words of Affirmation**

Mako had a way with words. Wu hadn’t thought so when they were first paired up. In fact, Mako didn’t say much of anything, choosing to be a ‘super serious’ bodyguard to the prince. But once they’d gotten past that, Wu discovered that when Mako did speak, it was from the heart.

A few words of encouragement could take Wu from a low place to walking on air. And what made all the difference was that Mako never lied. He was honest with Wu at all times. Even when it hurt. Ouch.

But that meant that Mako was being truthful when he told Wu what he thought of him. What a great job he was doing. How he felt about him.

_ “I’m proud of you.” _

And Wu had no problem returning the favor. Actually, he’d been showering Mako with compliments from day one. But just because his words were almost always flattering, that didn’t mean he meant them any less.

Plus, he loved the little blush Mako would get when he was flustered by Wu’s praise.

Too cute.

**Physical Touch**

Wu had been a touchy-feely, in your personal space kind of guy from the moment Mako had met him. Always catching Mako’s elbow when he wanted to show him something. Or throwing his arms around Mako’s neck to greet him. Or slinging an arm over his shoulders to stage-whisper something in his ear as they walked away from someone. Usually about said someone.

So, it only made sense that Wu was the same way when they started dating.

Actually it was worse. Or better. It depended on the situation.

Wu giving Mako’s knee a reassuring squeeze under the table during a diplomatic meeting? Good.

Wu then sliding his hand up Mako’s thigh during that same meeting? Dangerous.

Of course, Wu hadn’t meant it as anything other than comforting. That was the thing with him. He was just very hands-on. And those hands just happened to be on Mako.

And Mako’s brain, which wasn’t used to his body getting that much physical attention, would often misconstrue those touches and well… 

Anyway, Wu had no problem...easing his discomfort by being very hands-on later. In the comfort of their shared bedroom.

**Acts of Service**

Wu had a lot of servants. From drivers to personal chefs to dressers, you name it. It was all part and parcel of being the freshly crowned - err, brooched -- king. So, it puzzled him that Mako still did things.

Okay, that didn’t come out right. Of course, Mako  _ did _ things. Wu didn’t expect him to sit around all day. He was his boyfriend, not a potted plant.

But Mako did things around the palace. Like pick up Wu’s jacket off of the back of the couch and hang it up properly. Or fix his slippers so they were in line instead of where they’d been left in the middle of the room, after Wu had stepped out of them.

And make Wu’s meals.

Wu had a personal chef who created culinary masterpieces. But, if he was being completely honest, his favorite meals were the ones that Mako made. The ones they shared back in their suite in Republic City. And the ones Mako would sneak into the kitchen to prepare for them now.

They were made with the same ingredients, but they somehow always tasted better.

**Quality Time**

Mako missed his life in Republic City. He missed his brother. He missed his family and friends. He missed his job and helping to save the world from time to time.

And even though they were living under the same palatial roof, Mako missed Wu.

Yes, they slept in the same bedroom, in the same bed, and shared meals throughout the day. But Wu was often tied up in meeting after meeting -- necessary evils, he’d say -- and that left Mako to fend for himself, as it were.

But one could only explore the old upper ring of Ba Sing Se so many times before growing bored and returning to the palace to ‘sulk’ -- Wu’s words. Mako didn’t sulk. He didn’t think so anyway.

“You sulk a little,” Wu teased as he hung his jacket up properly for once, shooting a wink over his shoulder. “Anyway, guess what we’re doing tomorrow?”

Mako groaned. He didn’t mind sitting in on meetings -- where Wu thought he’d be helpful -- but he wasn’t really in the mood. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing!” Wu chirped and bounded over to join him on the couch.

“Nothing?” Mako quirked an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Wu confirmed, leaning in close. “Tomorrow we can spend the entire day together doing…” He paused. “Nothing.” His warm breath fanned over Mako’s lips as he said it.

“Nothing,” Mako breathed in response, pressing a kiss to the corner of Wu’s mouth. “Sounds like a plan.”

Wu snorted and was probably about to say ‘No, it doesn’t. That’s the whole point!’ But Mako was already kissing him silly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just...love them!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and feel free to hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl for threads and more content~


End file.
